Diario de una Hufflepuff
by CheshireCat99
Summary: La vida de un Hufflepuff no es fácil, ¿sabes? Apenas anuncian tu casa, todo Hogwarts se está riendo de ti y nadie hace nada para ayudarte, expecto tus compañeros de casa. Ésta es la historia de cómo pasé de ser una perdedora a la que le tiraban los libros a ser una de las personas más respetadas del colegio, las cuatro casas sin excepción,
1. Chapter 1

Diario de una Hufflepuff

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

Mi nombre es Brittany Dindfoil. Soy una chica de estatura promedio, tengo cabello castaño y ojos azules. Todos dicen que son los ojos de mi abuelo: "Profundos y azules como el océano". Mi padre es entrenador de dragones, pero trabaja en una tienda de mascotas. Mi madre tiene una tienda de ingredientes para pociones. He cumplido dieciocho la semana pasada, y este es mi último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Me gustaría ir directo al grano y contarte mi último año de principio a fin, pero primero vamos por partes y empecemos por el principio: Mi primer año. Comienza una semana antes del inicio de clases…

-Ya te lo digo yo, la pondrán en Gryffindor como a su padre.

Dijo mi madre a una de sus amigas.

-Pues yo le veo más un futuro en Slytherin. Es astuta, perspicaz y escurridiza. Pero no te

preocupes, no todos los magos de Slytherin se volvieron malvados.

-En su mayoría sí. Pero creo que Gryffindor le quedará mejor. En Slytherin son muy…

-¿Malos? Tranquila Margaret, cada casa tiene sus tipo de personas. ¡Recuerda al chico Potter y sus amigos, qué distintos eran los tres! Hubiera jurado que la niña iría a Ravenclaw, como tú.

-Si, bueno…El sombrero siempre nos sorprende, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto, sí. Y tú, Tina, ¿Qué piensas?

Tina es una de las amigas de mi madre. Solía ser una profesora suya en sus últimos años en Hogwarts, pero siempre se llevaron bien, y luego de que mi madre se graduara continuaron como amigas. Tina enseña pociones en Hogwarts, y siempre busca a mi madre cuando necesita recursos para sus clases. Helen, por su parte, es secretaria en el Ministerio de Magia. Las tres fueron a Ravenclaw en su tiempo, y hoy se han reunido, como hacen cada quince días, a tomar el té en casa.

Tina es la más sabia de todas, puesto que les lleva diez años de edad a mi madre y a Helen.

-Pues yo creo que Hufflepuff.

-¿Hufflepuff? ¿De verdad lo crees? Espero que no, no quiero que se rían de ella.- Dijo mi madre.

-No te preocupes querida. Si bien se reirán de ella, los Hufflepuffs entre ellos saben cómo hacerse sentir mejor el uno al otro, créeme.

-¡Pero qué dices! – Helen la interrumpió súbitamente. – Los Hufflepuffs siempre son objeto de burla. Lo recuerdo bien, a la pobre Mary Lionheart siempre le tiraban los libros porque era Hufflepuff.

- Sí, es cierto, ¿pero sabes dónde está ella ahora? – Dijo Tina.

- ¿No había salido en aquella revista por algo que había inventado?...Oh, bien, tienes razón.—Helen se resignó y continuó bebiendo té.

Al otro día fuimos a un lugar llamado callejón Diagon. Mis padres me contaron, hacía ya tiempo, que cuando fuera a Hogwarts deberíamos pasar una tarde entera comprando materiales. Y no se equivocaron, puesto que desde el almuerzo hasta casi la cena estuvimos de aquí para allá buscando, comprando y probando. El problema no era ese, sino que no éramos los únicos. A menos de una semana del comienzo de clases, muchas familias dejaron las compras para último momento.

Lo primero fue Fluorish y Blotts, la librería. La lista de primero tenía como ocho libros que comprar. Mientras mis padres trataban de llamar la atención del encargado de la tienda, como muchos otros padres, yo estaba ocupada admirando los libros de hechizos. Había para todos los niveles, para todos los aspectos, para cada objetivo…era maravilloso. Es decir, yo lo encontraba maravilloso, pero sentía que no tenía que estar ahí. Efectivamente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y cuando me di vuelta, una mujer de unos sesenta años estaba detrás de mí. Llevaba una túnica verde, unas gafas y sombrero en punta. Sus ojos eran claros, verde esmeralda en realidad. Se clavaron en mí con tan seriedad que sentí que me habían arrojado una cubetera de hielo entera en la espalda.

-¿Observando los libros de hechizos, jovencita?—Me preguntó. Yo no sabía si responder, alejarme corriendo o llorar.

-Sí. Me llaman mucho la atención.—Dije con una valentía sacada de no sé dónde.

-Ya veo. Buena suerte en tu primer año en Hogwarts. – Dijo, y le agradecí. Pero al segundo recordé que nunca le había dicho que iba a Hogwarts, mucho menos que era mi primer año.

Cuando quise voltearme para preguntarle por qué sabía eso, la mujer ya no estaba. Sólo alcancé a ver un gato atigrado saliendo de la tienda hacia el callejón Diagon.

Mi madre vino a buscarme unos diez minutos después, diciendo que ya tenían todo. Lo siguiente sería Madame Malkin.

Verán, ya les he hablado de la muchedumbre que había en todas las tiendas, ¿verdad? Pues Madame Malkin's no era la excepción. Vaya que no lo era. La tienda, según mis padres, era enorme, pero yo la veía tan atestada de gente que me parecía muy reducida. La mujer que atendía era menuda y regordeta, con cabello canoso y un atuendo completamente rosado. Parecía una mujer adorable, pero pronto descubrí que no era tan así. Al parecer unos niños de cuarto año estaban discutiendo sobre casas, copas y Snitches, y de un momento a otro habían sacado las varitas. Pues bien, ambas familias fueron obligadas a retirarse.

Un asistente de la tienda estuvo con nosotros momentos después. Me tomó muchas medidas, algunas las creí algo innecesarias, pero como yo no sabía nada de costuras, no iba a reclamar nada. En fin, entre esto y aquello, conseguimos lo necesario en lo que ropa respecta.

Ahora bien, ésta fue mi parte favorita del día, porque lo que ocurrió allí lo recordaré toda la vida.

Ollivander es un hombro alto, muy alto y delgado, y muy mayor. Vende varitas en el callejón Diagon, y muchas personas de otros países han ido en busca de sus varitas por su máxima calidad. El lugar está lleno de estantes, repisas y un depósito lleno de…adivinen. ¡Sí! ¡Cuernos de unicornio!. No, para nada, está atiborrado de varitas. Por aquí, por allá, por arriba y si se pudiera, también por debajo. Para mi sorpresa, la tienda estaba casi vacía. Casi, exceptuando un grupo de gente con tres niños probando varitas. No es raro que algunos estantes se desestabilicen o algo se rompa cuando uno prueba varitas, a veces el señor Ollivander no atina a la primera vuelta cuál es la adecuada para ti. Lo mismo pasó conmigo, luego de que la otra familia se fue. Ahora sí la tienda estaba para mí sola. El señor Ollivander me hizo un par de preguntas, tomó unas medidas y se puso a pensar.

- Centro de Dragón, madera de sauce, 25 cm de largo. – Dijo el señor Ollivander mientras me entregaba una varita. –Anda, pruébala, agítala.—Así lo hice, y un estante entero salió volando. Aparentemente no era mi varita, porque apenas dejé el objeto en su caja, el dueño de la tienda se la llevó y, tras subir y bajar unas escaleras, trajo otra.

- Centro de Fénix, madera de serbal, 27 cm de largo – Tomé la varita y la agité. Por alguna razón, no lo sé, quizás esa varita me odiaba, las luces se apagaron. Podía sentir la mirada fusilante de todo el mundo y, ciertamente, la luz de afuera me mostró que un grupo de gente se había amontonado frente a la tienda a husmear.

Algo nos sacó de esa nube de tensión, la ruptura del silencio. Sonaba a algo sacudiéndose, fuerte, muy fuerte, como si una de las varitas estuviera viva y quisiera salir de la caja. El señor Ollivander se aproximó a uno de los estantes detrás de él y, efectivamente, una varita estaba moviéndose.

Me la acercó y, cuando la tomé, al principio no pasó nada. Pero luego, de a poco, un vapor azulado y extremadamente brillante comenzó a salir de mi varita. Se hizo más y más grande, era hermoso. Hizo un camino circular alrededor de la tienda antes de esfumarse. Todas las luces volvieron a encenderse y, al hacerlo, vi las caras de asombro del señor Ollivander, de mi madre, mi padre y el gentío que miraba por la ventana. Yo no lo sabía, pero en ese momento había hecho un Patronus incorpóreo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pues verán, luego de que la gente haya visto mi pequeño truco (recuerden que había personas husmeando por la ventana), Ollivander cerró la puerta con brusquedad, para evitar que su tienda se llenara de gente. El hombre tomó la caja con manos temblorosas, la puso frente mío y yo dejé el objeto cuidadosamente. Yo no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, pero sí recordaba cómo.

Verán, hurgando en los libros de mis padres, encontré varios hechizos que llamaron mi atención. El Patronus fue uno de ellos. Leí y leí, me informé de él en cuanto libro se me cruzara. Cuando el señor Ollivander me trajo la varita pensé "_Cuando sea mayor y experta, podré hacer un Patronus. ¡Imagina mi Patronus, no puedo esperar a verlo!". _Y para ese momento, yo ya tenía la varita en mano. Quizás no tenga sentido para tí, pero para alguien que ha soñado desde los seis años con hacer magia, el sólo hecho de ir a Hogwarts me hizo muy feliz. Ni hablemos de sostener una varita por primera vez. Ni hablemos, por lo tanto, de la sola idea de poder realizar mi propio Patronus. Supongo y creo que la varita ha tenido algo que ver, porque sé que algo este hechizo es sumamente difícil de hacer.

Volvamos al señor Ollivander.

Luego de eso no volvió a verme a la cara, al menos durante un largo, largo tiempo. Digamos dos años. Cada seis meses, luego de eso, visito la tienda para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

–Es una madera muy rara. –Me explicó. –Tejo. Ha caído tanto en manos de héroes como de villanos. Dicen que los poseedores de varitas de esta madera tienden a inclinarse por las Artes Oscuras. Es un mito que han inventado por ahí, pues las varitas de Tejo han pertenecido a valerosos protectores. Nunca escogerán a un dueño mediocre ni tímido. El centro es de unicornio, que me da un pequeño indicio de que no debo preocuparme del asunto de las Artes Oscuras. Tiene 28 centímetros de largo, que no es poco. Imagino grandes cosas de ti, pequeña.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con calma. Claro, sin mencionar que medio callejón Diagon rumoreó mi hazaña en Ollivander's, que mis padres no pararon de preguntarme cómo había hecho lo que había hecho, si sabía lo que era, si lo había hecho adrede…en fin, cosas que me hacían pensar que estaban enfadados. La verdad era que no lo estaban, sino sorprendidos.

–Yo no pude hacerlo hasta los 21 años…. – Dijo mi padre.

–Eso es porque eres lento, querido. – Le respondió mi madre. Mi padre me guiñó un ojo y dijo

–Y luego los Gryffindor son los altaneros.

–Querido, esto no es un juego. ¿Deberíamos avisar a la escuela?

– ¿Para qué? Si la niña es habilidosa, se darán cuenta solos.

–No es sólo habilidosa, es…

–¿Poderosa?

–No sé si tan así…

–No me digas que le tienes miedo a tu propia hija…

–No, claro que no…

Pero yo vi en sus ojos. Tenía miedo. No de mí, sino por mí. Los magos poderosos que, generalmente demuestran sus habilidades de pequeños, se encuentran rodeados de tentaciones. Ofertas que los hundirán para siempre, pero tan jugosas que pareciera que todo saldrá redondo…hasta que llega algo que transforma el círculo en un pozo.

Largas charlas, muchos consejos, demasiadas advertencias, pero nunca faltó la diversión. Mis padres siempre han sido mi sostén, no hay nada que no pueda hablar con alguno de los dos.

El día llegó. Mi madre me sostuvo por los hombros, y yo miré a Blotts, el gato blanco que me había regalado mi padre. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que atravesar una pared. Mi madre me susurró al oído "_No tengas miedo, sólo corre. Si no te atreves, no es necesario mirar, puedes cerrar los ojos." _Mi madre era adorable, porque nunca me trató como a una cobarde. Ni una incompetente. Ni mediocre. Suena raro viniendo de una Ravenclaw, pero ella era el ser más empático del mundo. Incluso luego de lo que sucedió en la Ceremonia de Selección, pero eso vendrá luego.

Abracé a mis padres, que me prometieron que me despedirían cuando suba al tren. Yo casi lloré, porque nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, y en sí todo era nuevo para mí. Pero al fin, cuando junté valor y vi que nadie más pretendía pasar, me paré frente a la pared. Tomé carrera. Sujeté el carrito que contenía mis cosas y, a la cuenta de tres (mis padres y yo contamos juntos), corrí. Corrí y cerré los ojos al último segundo, porque me dije que tendría otros seis años para ver cómo atravieso una pared.

Al otro lado había todo lo que te puedes imaginar: niños subiendo sus maletas al tren, gatos pasando entre las piernas de las personas, chicos y chicas gritando, etcétera. El problema era que yo no veía a mis padres por ningún lado y estaba aterrorizada. "_Quizás la pared no les dejó pasar por algún motivo" _pensé. En aquel momento yo estaba tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, quien sea, para pedir ayuda. Tenía once años y un equipaje nada liviano para subir.

Y ahí estaba yo: vagando por el andén, con mis cosas, tratando de acercarme al tren que me llevaría lejos de casa. Y aquí viene otro momento que recordaré siempre; giré la cabeza hacia la derecha por un momento, y de repente escuché un fuerte _AUCH._ Miré y delante de mí había un chico rubio, de ojos grises y fornido tirado en el suelo. Sucede que lo había atropellado con mi carrito por andar distraída. Se levantó y lo primero que pensé fue que era alto. Demasiado alto. Lo segundo que pensé fue que debía pedirle perdón.

—Oye, lo siento.—Dije.

—Fíjate la próxima, casi me matas. —Pensé que ese comentario era rudo, más si es hacia alguien que acaba de pedirte disculpas, pero luego me sonrió y me dijo

—Soy Anton Bellamy. Es mi primer año. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tú…¿tú tienes once años? Eres…

—Muy alto para mi edad. Lo sé. Me lo dicen a menudo. Y con a menudo quiero decir _muy _a menudo. Ahora, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Brittany Dindfoil. Encantada.

—Un placer, Brittany. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Dijo, señalando mi equipaje.

—Por favor.

Luego de eso, entre los dos subimos mi equipaje. Charlamos un rato dentro del compartimento. Lo primero que Anton notó era que yo tenía un gato. Él había llevado una lechuza, porque supuestamente es más práctico. Es verdad, sin embargo, que es más fácil controlar una lechuza que un gato.

Y finalmente la hora de partir llegó. Estaba triste porque no vería a mis padres, pero al menos tenía alguien con quien charlar. Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron desde el andén a nuestra ventana, y Anton les saludó con la mano. De repente escuché que me llamaban, y, asomándome por la ventana (quiero agregar que por poco me caigo del tren, porque había sacado medio cuerpo afuera), vi que mis padres venían a toda velocidad por el andén. Agité mi brazo y les llamé para que me vieran, y justo antes de que partiera el tren, alcanzamos a despedirnos. Me desearon mucha suerte y me vieron partir.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje a Hogwarts no tuvo nada emocionante. El trayecto fue tranquilo, y la única persona que irrumpió en nuestra cabina era una mujer que vendía dulces. Yo compré una rana de chocolate, varitas de chocolate y bolas de chocolate. Anton compró grageas de Bertie Bott y meigas fritas.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate, eh? —Preguntó él.

—Lo adoro. Es mi favorito—. Respondí.

Las meigas fritas de Anton lo hicieron levitar, y nos divertimos con eso un buen rato. Le pregunté qué se sentía, y me contestó que tomara una y lo intentara. En fin, estuvimos jugando a ser los fantasmas de Hogwarts alrededor de unos diez minutos… ¿o veinte?…o quizás una hora, la verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo.

Cuando llegó el turno y el apetito para comer la rana de chocolate, descubrí que el cromo que me había tocado era de Godric Gryffindor.

—¿Crees que signifique que irás a Gryffindor? —Preguntó Anton.

—No, claro que no. No digas tonterías. No iré a Gryffindor.

La charla había comenzado. No quería tocar el tema, porque el asunto de las casas me helaba hasta la médula. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Cualquier resultado daría de qué hablar en la familia, en las familias amigas, etcétera, etcétera. Cualquiera sea mi resultado, lo mandaría en una lechuza.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que irás? —Dijo él.

—No estoy segura. Quizás a Ravenclaw.

—Espero que no. Yo tengo el presentimiento de que iré a Slytherin. Es decir, toda mi familia ha ido allí.

— ¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya a Slytherin?

—Vaya, qué lista. Quizás sí estés hecha para Ravenclaw.

—Ravenclaw es mucho más que ser listo. Pero, de todas formas, no está en mis manos a qué casa iré. Pero si vas a Slytherin, prométeme que no te volverás…ya sabes…malo.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Prometido?

—Prometido.

Acto seguido nos dimos la mano, cerrando el trato. El tren seguía avanzando, y los minutos pasaban. El tiempo afuera era horrible, como si estuviera a punto de llover. Pero no quiero retrasar mucho las cosas, así que pasaré los detalles que ya todos saben de la llegada a Hogwarts, porque fue igual que la de todos los estudiantes. Me adelantaré hasta el momento en el que nos llevaron a todos al Gran Comedor para la ceremonia de selección.

Un discurso interminable de Minerva McGonagall hizo que casi me durmiera. Y finalmente, lo que me estaba carcomiendo los nervios, había comenzado de forma oficial. Trajeron al sombrero, al pobre sombrero que no podía ocultar sus mil años. O alrededor de mil. La verdad es que no lo sé.

_No fui sacado de una tienda ayer_

_Tengo mi buena cantidad de años_

_¡Me han hasta quemado!_

_Pero, escúchenme bien_

_No hay en esta tierra, _

_Sombrero con el que se pueda compararme_

_Los cuatro creadores de Hogwarts_

_También me han creado a mí_

_Godric Gryffindor, que enseñó a los que_

_Grandes hazañas habían logrado_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, deseosa, _

_Educó a las mentes brillantes_

_Salazar Slytherin guió _

_A visionarios de sangre pura_

_Helga Hufflepuff tomó a quienes_

_Las otras casas rechazaban_

_Y duro trabajaban_

_Y cada año me toca _

_La ardua tarea de separarlos_

_No significa eso que _

_Que su casa deba enfrentarlos_

_¡Que comience la ceremonia!_

Y los estudiantes fueron pasando. ¡Gryffindor! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Slytherin! Y las mesas aclamaban. Pero cuando llegaba el turno de los niños que eran seleccionados para Hufflepuff…ni siquiera su propia mesa aclamaba. Se escuchaban risas, y la mesa de Helga quedaba en silencio. ¿Por qué? Supongo que por la reputación que venía de padres, hermanos mayores, etcétera. Nunca lo he entendido bien.

Y entonces le llegó el turno a Anton. La directora pronunció su nombre completo y él subió. Colocaron al sombrero sobre su cabeza y este…bueno, digamos que se tomó su tiempo.

—Hmm…veo inteligencia, sí. Mucha intrepidez. Me estoy debatiendo entre dos casas, y espero que la directora no me arroje por la torre Ravenclaw por mi tardanza. —Efectivamente, la directora le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Como si su mirada no fuera a helar a alguien y… ¡Esa era la mujer que había visto el otro día! Así que me había topado con la directora sin saberlo. Oh no, si ella estaba en el callejón Diagon ese día, ¿se habría enterado, por casualidad, de lo que había pasado en Ollivander's? Oh cielos, estaba tan nerviosa que el corazón me latía un doscientos por ciento más rápido. Pero la voz del sombrero me sacó de mi nebulosa de emociones.

—¡Slytherin! —.Anton sonrió con suficiencia, él sabía a dónde iría. No entiendo por qué el sombrero había dudado tanto.

—Vaya vaya, un hatstall. No había encontrado uno desde…—Y el sombrero guiñó un ojo a la directora. Sí, había oído algo de que el sombrero se tomó demasiado tiempo con ella también. Aparantemente, el caso de Anton oscilaba entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Anton fue hacia mí y yo lo recibí con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Anton.

— Gracias. ¡Ahora veremos qué te toca a ti! —Dijo, y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza para revolverme el cabello.

Y finalmente, luego de unos veinte minutos, llegó mi turno.

—¡Brittany Dindfoil! — Llamó la directora. Pasé al frente y, como a todos, me colocaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la sala, mirando las caras de los niños de todas las casas. Los Gryffindor sonreían, los Slytherin cuchicheaban entre ellos, los Ravenclaw parecían estar en otro mundo y los Hufflepuff estaban con la cabeza gacha. Cielo santo, ¿qué les había pasado?.

Y luego sucedió.

—¡Hufflepuff!

De nuevo. Nadie vitoreó, se escucharon risas, los Hufflepuff me observaron como si se compadecieran de mí. Busqué a Anton con la mirada antes de ir a sentarme. Me veía. Serio. No sabía lo que sería de mí.

El prefecto nos llevó primero a la sala común. Estaba bajo tierra, en el mismo corredor que las cocinas.

—Observen esta pila de barriles. El segundo, contando desde abajo, es la clave para entrar. Deben golpearlo al ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff". Asegúrense de haber entendido bien esto, porque si no serán bañados en vinagre. Luego se abre la puerta del barril, y deben subir a gatas un pequeño trecho hasta la sala común. Allí hay dos puertas que conducen a los dormitorios de chicos y chicas. La Jefa de la casa se llama Pomona Sprout. Es también Jefa de Departamento de Herbología y profesora de la materia. Vayan en paz y nos veremos por los alrededores.

Y acto seguido el prefecto nos mostró cómo abrir la puerta de la sala común. Fuimos a gatas, tal y como nos indicaron, y luego las habitaciones fueron asignadas. Mis compañeras de cuarto eran dos niñas llamadas Sasha y Mary. Sasha era una chica cuya familia venía de Rusia. Era alta, muy bonita, pálida y rubia. Pero lo que sobresalía de ella eran sus ojos. Eran extraños pero hermosos. Eran de color azul oscuro, pero con toques de púrpura. Eran bellísimos. Mary era una niña que venía de Londres, igual que yo. Su padre es irlandés, por lo que ella heredó el típico cabello rojo y las pecas. Era de baja estatura y sus ojos son de color gris.

Mis cosas ya estaban en la habitación y, apenas las hube acomodado, salí de la sala común. Mañana comenzarían las clases, pero por ahora, conocería el castillo. Y buscaría a Anton. Tenía que hablar con él.

Una chica en la sala común me detuvo y me dijo que había tejido bufandas para todos los nuevos estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Parecía como de unos catorce años. Me contó que había hechizado sus agujas de tejer para que hicieran bufandas.

—Es que de otra forma hubiera tardado una eternidad. Ten, te servirá para el Invierno.

—Gracias. Luego me cuentas cómo hacer eso de las agujas.

—Oh, te lo mostraré cuando estés en segundo. Necesitas una pequeña base que te dará primero. Ese hechizo lo logré hacer en tercero, pero te adelantaré, así le tapas la boca a algún Ravenclaw sabelotodo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…claro…

Y salí con la bufanda en mano. No tenía ni idea de a dónde era la sala común de los Slytherin, así que fui hasta el Gran Comedor. Me encontré con Anton en un pasillo, vagando con un chico de cabello negro, pálido y ojos grises. Anton le superaba mucho en altura, y era delgado. Cuando me vio, me agitó una mano en modo de saludo. Me acerqué hacia donde estaban ellos, y saludé a ambos.

—Brittany, él es Edward Vanescu. Es mi compañero de habitación. —Dijo Anton. Edward me miró con desconfianza, y no paraba de observar la bufanda amarilla y negra que tenía en la mano.

—Mucho gusto Edward . —Dije, para ver qué decía aquel niño, que ni una sonrisa podía vérsele desde que llegué yo. Pero no dijo una sola palabra.

—Eh, Edward, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Anton.

—Oh sí, claro. Dime Anton, ¿no serás amigo de esta Hufflepuff, o sí? — Ahí estaba. Lo sabía. No quería hablar con una Hufflepuff.

—Por supuesto que sí, es muy agradable y…

—No seas tonto. En realidad, la tonta es ella, ¿no es cierto? ¿Entiendes de lo que hablamos, nena?

—¡Oye! ¿¡Quién te has creído!? ¡Ella es mi amiga! —Vociferó Anton.

—Vamos amigo, no irás a decirme que de verdad quieres juntarte con esta lacra. Iré a la habitación. Piensa en lo que haces.

Anton no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar, Edward ya se había marchado. Me miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No pensé que sería así.

—No te preocupes. Tendré más de eso en lo que resta de mis años en Hogwarts.

—No, claro que no—Anton me miró a los ojos y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros. La diferencia de altura entre nosotros era impresionante, aún para tener la misma edad. —No dejaré que nadie se burle de ti.

—Gracias.

Sonreí, y él y yo entramos al Gran Comedor.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos sentamos, y Anton no dejaba de mirarme con vergüenza en los ojos. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado, hasta que mi amigo decidió hablar.

Siento lo de Edward. No creí que eso fuera a pasar. Te prometo que le daré una buena paliza en cuanto llegue a la habitación.

—No te preocupes. —Le respondí. Sentí que eso era sólo el comienzo.

Y lo era. Créanme que lo era.

Anton se paró y dio vuelta a la mesa, para sentarse junto a mí en lugar de frente mío. Puso una mano en mi hombro y sinrió.

—Escúchame Brittany, no me importa en la casa en la que te pongan, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Y menos por ser de Hufflepuff.

Oh, pobre y dulce Anton. Decía cosas de las cuales no imaginaba las consecuencias. En ese momento, él era mi única esperanza.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que le dije.

Y llegaron más niños de Slytherin. Y todo comenzaba de nuevo.

—Oye amigo, ¿qué haces con una Hufflepuff? Ven con nosotros, antes de que alguien más te vea.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.— Le respondió Anton.

—No hace falta, en Slytherin somos como hermanos. Pero sólo entre nosotros. Soy Arthur.

—No me interesa quién demonios seas, ella es mi amiga. ¿Entiendes?

—Como tú quieras. Pero ten en cuenta que, a la larga, el resto de la casa no pasará por alto a tu "amiga". —Hizo comillas con los dedos. Acto seguido, volvió a la mesa en la que se habían sentado los demás Slytherin. Y todo estuvo bien por unos cinco minutos, porque aquel niño hablaba con toda la mesa, y los de alrededor se amontonaban para escucharlo. Nos miraban, algunos se reían, otros fruncían el ceño y otros ponían cara de asco.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Dijo Anton, y yo lo seguí fuera del Gran Comedor.

El pasillo en el cual habíamos estado antes ahora estaba lleno de personas de todas las casas, agrupadas en pequeños grupos. Casi nadie nos prestaba atención hasta que alguien de esos apartados grupillos miraba mi bufanda, veía la corbata de Anton (sí, ya había traído una corbata de Slytherin de su casa.) y cuchicheaba con sus conocidos. Y luego todos nos miraban. Y todas las personas nos miraron cruzar en pasillo juntos, hacia otro lado.

—Oye Anton… —Le dije. —No tienes que juntarte conmigo si no quieres. No estás obligado. —

—No digas tonterías. Yo ando con quien quiera.

Bueno, no era exactamente la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero era algo. Charlamos un rato más a solas y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…Y los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla para ambos. Verán, no sólo yo era una Hufflepuff, sino que era una Hufflepuff que se juntaba con un Slytherin y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba el asunto de las casas. Y ninguno se juntaba con los niños de sus casas. Éramos nosotros dos contra Hogwarts. Y no nos importaba. Y eso era lo que alimentaba el odio de todo el mundo.

Voy a omitir detalles como los cuchicheos en la clase de vuelo, donde esperaban que ambos perdiéramos el control de nuestras escobas, o en la clase de pociones, donde cambiaban las cantidades de nuestros ingredientes sin que nos diéramos cuenta. O que me tiraban los libros en los pasillos. Oh rayos, no los he omitido después de todo. Bueno, eso era lo que sucedía. Tenía hasta a mi propia casa en contra, pero eso no importaba, porque lo tenía a él.

Anton y yo seguíamos viéndonos en los jardines, hablando de todo, contándonos lo que sea y volviéndonos más unidos. Éramos inseparables. No importaba las veces que los niños de Slytherin vinieran a reñirnos, ni las veces que los Hufflepuffs nos juzgaran con la mirada, ni que los Ravenclaws nos usaran como conejillos de indias para practicar la magia. Un día, de aquellos en los que el resto del mundo no nos importaba, estábamos acostados en el pasto mirando las nubes.

—Oye Brittany…—Dijo él.

—¿Sí?

—Seremos amigos por siempre, ¿verdad? — Y me miró con aquellos ojos suyos. Puedo jurarles que, aunque grises, el cielo entero se reflejaba en ellos. No había tormenta, sólo un apacible paisaje lleno de nubes.

—Claro que sí, Anton.

—¿Prometido? — Extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Prometido. — Estreché su mano, sellando otra promesa entre nosotros dos.

Así pasamos primer año, y segundo, y tercero y cuarto. Éramos los dos amigos prohibidos que se exponían ante toda la escuela. Éramos los renegados de Hogwarts, y nos encantaba ver las caras de asco mientras nosotros paseábamos por los pasillos como si la escuela fuese nuestra. Y si nos atacaban, atacábamos de igual forma, luchábamos por el otro y nos defendíamos mutuamente. Secábamos nuestras lágrimas y sanábamos nuestros raspones y maleficios. Dos guerreros contra cuatro casas.

Y en cuarto pasó. Me quedé sin nadie. Uno puede depender de una persona por años, pero también puede cansarse, ¿saben?. Y Anton no era la excepción. De a poco comenzábamos a pasar menos tiempo juntos, ponía excusas, lo veía reírse con chicos que se habían burlado de él, y otras cosas más. Pero el día que todo se vino abajo fue en un partido de Quidditch. ¿Pueden adivinar quienes se enfrentaban en ese partido? Así es. Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

A esas alturas, los demás Slytherin ya no molestaban a Anton. En cambio, seguían persiguiéndome a mí. En ese partido, Slytherin destrozó a Hufflepuff, con los buscadores atrapando la Snitch en tan sólo veintitrés minutos. Yo estaba bajando de las gradas, y unos chicos vinieron hacia mí.

—Oye, Brittany, ¿qué me dices del partido? ¿Te gustó que les pateásemos el trasero? Seguro que sí, pero debes estar acostumbrada. — Uno de los niños de Slytherin me dijo. Anton estaba allí, a unos metros detrás de ellos, pero no decía nada.

—Piérdete cabeza de reptil. —Respondí. Miré a mi…¿amigo? No dijo nada.

—Oye Anton, ¿Nos ayudas con la pequeña Hufflepuff insolente? —Él no respondió. Sólo se acercó a nosotros. Yo esperaba que les diera una bofetada o un insulto, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con un chico rubio que me miraba con ojos grises en una mirada de hielo.

—Sólo una chica de Hufflepuff. —Dijo Anton, con una voz tan inexpresiva que me erizó la espalda. Nunca lo había escuchado así.

—Oh vamos, divirtámonos con ella un rato.

—Vamos Anton, que nos haga reír un poco.

El "Vamos Anton" se repitió decenas de veces más, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Él me empujó desde el segundo escalón de las gradas hacia un charco de barro. Y fue como si me arrojaran de un peñasco. Todos a mi alrededor se reían, incluso Anton. Él, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero en Hogwarts. Mi único amigo. Mi único todo.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Los demás Slytherins seguían riéndose, me señalaban con el dedo, y él seguía caminando. Y yo no podía creer lo que sucedía. Mi vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado, y ahora yo me había quedado sin nadie.

Me levanté del barro, y salí corriendo hacia la sala común. Toqué los barriles, pero la desesperación y las lágrimas me habían privado de todo sentido de la percepción, y me equivoqué de ritmo y barril. Una ola de vinagre se desplomó sobre mi cabeza. Justo en ese momento, el prefecto pasaba por ahí. Me reconoció (¿Quién no, si Anton y yo éramos famosos en Hogwarts?) y abrió la puerta para mí. Yo era una mezcla de barro, vinagre, lágrimas y confusión.


	5. Chapter 5

Los meses pasaron, y yo me había convertido prácticamente en otro fantasma de Hogwarts. De hecho, pasaba mis ratos libres hablando con ellos, sobre todo con el fraile gordo. Por lo demás, comía sola, estudiaba sola, me paseaba sola por los pasillos. Nadie quería pasar tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera mis compañeras de cuarto. Aunque fueron ellas las primeras que me consolaron cuando ocurrió lo de Anton, poco después comenzaron a reprocharme que era culpa mía por juntarme con un Slytherin, que tendría que haber previsto que eso iba a pasar, y otra sarta de tonterías.

Sin embargo, otra de mis actividades que ocupó el vacío de mi catastrófica vida social fueron los encantamientos. Practicaba en mi cuarto, cuando mis compañeras no estaban, o en salones con poco uso, o en cualquier lugar donde nadie me viera. Llegué a dominar todos los encantamientos que nos enseñarían hasta fin de año. De hecho, me había propuesto un objetivo: Volver a realizar un patronus, como hacía años, pero esta vez de verdad. El problema era que mis recuerdos más felices ahora se veían opacados por el sabor amargo de la traición. Tendría que superar eso si quería dominar el encantamiento.

Algunas semanas después, en el desayuno, escuché comentarios de unas chicas de Slytherin. Traté de prestar atención, y pude distinguir palabras como "duelo", "Slytherin", "sala común". Tenía que averiguar qué sucedía, aunque podía deducirlo. Pero necesitaba estar segura. Pasé días intentando escuchar conversaciones de los Slytherin, y cada vez obtenía más pistas. Aparentemente, los de Slytherin organizaban duelos en la sala común pasada la media noche. Apostaban tonterías, a veces algunos sickles, raramente galeones, ranas de chocolate, grajeas, cualquier cosa valía. Por supuesto, el prefecto era cómplice de estos encuentros, pero se aseguraba de que nadie se pasara de la raya. Con esa información, decidí que no valía la pena prestarle otro mínimo de atención a los asuntos de los Slytherin hasta que un día, en clase de herbología (asignatura que compartíamos con Slytherin), escuché a Anton hablando con sus amigos.

—No puedo creer que ese cretino me haya derrotado anoche. Ya verá, la próxima será mi revancha.— Dijo Anton. El cretino más grande del mundo quejándose de otro cretino. Sin embargo, el saber que él participaba de los duelos me dio una idea. Yo solamente tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin sin que nadie me viera, participar en uno de los duelos y patearle el trasero a Anton. Sería excelente verle la cara de estúpido.

Así que lo hice. No puedo decirte cómo entré a la sala común de Slytherin, porque eso me traería muchos problemas hasta el día de hoy. No hice nada ilegal, si eso es lo que estás pensando, pero te diré que tuve que hacer un trato y una promesa de no develar ni con quién ni cómo pasaron las cosas. Así que adelantémonos al duelo de esa noche. Yo me había pasado practicando una semana y media varios hechizos que podría usar. Los de defensa y ataque me los sabía al derecho y al revés, y algunos más por las dudas. Y como Anton era estúpido y bocón, no me costó averiguar qué noche participaría. Todavía no había podido vencer a Lorgonus Swittle, ese chico de quinto que lo había derrotado la primera vez. Y la segunda, tercera, cuarta y décima, porque no podía con él.

Pues bien, yo estaba escondida. Quizás nadie te lo dijo, pero hay un antiguo hechizo que sirve para volverse invisible. Puedes encontrar cosas interesantes leyendo unas páginas extra de los viejos libros de la biblioteca, ¿sabías? En fin, yo estaba escondida en un rincón de la sala común de Slytherin, viendo cómo dos chicas de tercero se atacaban con Flipendos. Era lo más aburrido que te podrías imaginar. Habiendo tanta cantidad de conjuros, limitarse sólo al Flipendo es un horror. Pero no te preocupes, aquí viene el gran momento. Al momento que Anton pasó al frente, varios Slytherin resoplaron.

—¿No has tenido suficiente ya? — Le decían sus "amigos". Pero Lorgonus dio un paso adelante, enfrentándose a su oponente.

—Déjenlo. Siempre estoy de humor para dar una buena paliza.

Y en ese momento decidí actuar.

—Siento interrumpir, pero esta noche la que le dará una paliza seré yo. — Y todos voltearon. Horrorizados, vieron cómo salía de las sombras una Hufflepuff, en medio de la sala común de Slytherin. El prefecto dio un salto de su silla y ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando un alumno de último año lo detuvo.

—Déjala. Ya le darán su merecido a ella y a su casa por estar aquí, no te preocupes. Primero quiero ver cómo Anton le patea el trasero.

Al escuchar eso, los Slytherin asintieron y prácticamente me empujaron a la "arena", donde me esperaba mi oponente. Claro que cuchicheaban entre ellos que no daban un Knut por mí, que saldría sin poder caminar, que a mi casa le quitarían tantos puntos, y más estupideces. No me importaron. Anton estaba parado frente a mí, todavía tratando de procesar lo que sucedía. Pero antes de que pasara más tiempo, el prefecto comenzó la cuenta regresiva y, con un "Comiencen", lancé mi primer conjuro.

—_¡Desmaius!_

Grité, y Anton cayó aturdido al suelo. Ese era su punto débil: se dejaba atacar. Su fuerte eran los conjuros de ataque, pero le faltaba velocidad. Teniendo en cuenta que un hechizo de parte suya podría quitarme mucha ventaja, decidí cubrirme y lancé un _Expelliarmus. _Anton estaba desarmado, aturdido e increíblemente vulnerable. Fue así que con una combinación precisa de _Levicorpus _y _Liberacorpus_, hice que mi rival se elevara para luego caer. El salón entero estaba en silencio. Anton no tardó mucho en localizar su varita, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, dije _Lapifors_, y lo convertí en un conejo. Los de Slytherin soltaron una carcajada y, mientras ellos reían, grité _Fumos, _dándome la oportunidad de hacerme invisible, desaparecer de la vista de todos y escabullirme fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Volví lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pude a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama. Iba a tener muchos, muchos problemas, pero había valido tanto la pena que no me importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el prefecto de Hufflepuff estaba azotando mi puerta y gritando mi nombre. Estaba furioso. Créeme, nunca vi a nuestro prefecto siquiera enojado, mucho menos colérico. Cuando mi compañera de cuarto abrió la puerta, este la empujó a un lado y me tomó del brazo. No dijo una sola palabra, simplemente me arrastró fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de sí.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has causado!? ¡La directora va a matarte a ti, a mí y a Theodore Crow! ¡Los profesores están histéricos!

Para que lo sepan, Theodore Crow era el prefecto de Slytherin, seguramente el que avisó a la directora. Y muy estúpidamente, porque también se descubrió lo de los duelos a media noche de Slytherin, así que yo y toda la otra casa estaban en serios aprietos. Y no me equivoqué: en el despacho de la directora estaban el prefecto, los profesores, Anton y muchos otros estudiantes de Slyhterin. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y Minerva McGonagall se paró detrás de su escritorio y sin más preámbulos comenzó:

—¡Es inaceptable! ¡Todos los sucesos transcurridos son inaceptables! ¡Debería expulsarlos a todos ustedes! ¡Agradezcan que nadie salió herido, porque de otro modo estarían empacando sus cosas! Ahora tú, Theodore, dame la insignia de prefecto. Quedas destituido. — El chico se quedó con la boca abierta, pero obedeció a la directora y salió del cuarto sin decir más. —En cuanto a ustedes, alumnos de Slytherin, quedan castigados. Ya que les gusta la vida nocturna, pasarán un mes entero ayudando a los elfos a limpiar las cocinas. Y su casa tiene quinientos puntos menos.—

Se escucharon quejidos y protestas, pero la directora les dijo a todos que se retiraran antes de que les quitara más puntos a su casa. Esto hizo que los de Slytherin volaran hacia la puerta y Anton, que fue el último en salir, dio un portazo. Sólo quedábamos el prefecto de Hufflepuff y yo. La directora lo miró a él y dijo

—Angus, lo único que puedo reprocharte es no haber supervisado a la señorita Dindfoil. Aparte de eso has hecho un trabajo excepcional. Te dejaré ir con una advertencia. ¡Y que no vuelva a suceder!.

Angus salió del cuarto sin más. Entonces ella se giró hacia mí y lo sentí: esa mirada fría, penetrante, que me heló hasta el alma. No tenía escapatoria.

—Antes que nada, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

La miré, incrédula.

—¿Cómo hice…?

—¿Cómo entraste a la sala común de Slyherin?

—Pues yo…hice una poción multijugos. Me hice pasar por una estudiante de Slytherin y entré con un grupo de chicos.

No era verdad, pero como ya les dije, hice un trato que debo cumplir. La directora se frotó la frente y frunció el entrecejo. Aparentemente me creyó.

—Ah, vienen viejos recuerdos. Te veo y veo a Potter. Veo que seguiste su ejemplo. Lamentablemente, tu hazaña no nos libró de un mal peor, por lo que no puedo dejar pasar esto. Ahora quiero saber…¿Cómo aprendiste esos hechizos? Algunos de los que usaste no están siquiera en la lista de los profesores.

Y aquí conté toda la verdad. Mis búsquedas en la biblioteca, mis horas de práctica porque nadie me hablaba, cosas así. Minerva me miró con algo de empatía.

—Escucha, Dindfoil. He escuchado lo que pasó entre tú y Bellamy. No apruebo las acciones que él tomó contra ti ni tampoco las que tú tomaste contra él. Pero tengo que confesar que yo debí tomar acciones en cuanto me enteré, así que por eso me siento culpable. Es por eso, y porque no habías causado problemas hasta ahora, que decidí no quitarle puntos a tu casa ni expulsarte, pero sí tendrás un castigo. Limpiarás las cocinas junto con los de Slytherin. Ahora vete, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y salí sin más de la habitación. Iba a tener unas noches largas y pesadas.


	6. Chapter 6

La primera noche de castigo fue un verdadero calvario. Apenas entré en la cocina luego de la cena, al menos veinte cabezas se giraron a darme las miradas más penetrantes que había visto en mi vida. Sólo una persona siguió con lo suyo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza: Anton. En ese instante, una elfina doméstica tiró de mi túnica y me pidió que la siguiera. Ella me indicaría lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de que estábamos cumpliendo una hora de castigo, la elfina conservaba el respeto con el que acostumbraba tratar a los magos. A pesar de que le pedí que no fuera tan formal conmigo y de que le dije que, de hecho, yo estaba ahí por haber roto las reglas, ella hizo caso omiso y siguió tratándome de "la señorita". Según la elfina, yo sólo tenía que lavar las ollas, secarlas y llevarlas al otro lado de la cocina, donde se guardaban para la mañana siguiente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunté.

—Twinkle, señorita. —Respondió ella, aún con la voz quebradiza por la timidez.

—Bien, Twinkle, gracias por tu ayuda. Imagino que irás a descansar ahora mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, bueno, en realidad la directora McGonagall nos ordenó que vigilásemos que nadie use magia.

—Ah, ya veo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Twinkle.

Y se alejó unos metros, con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa por lo bajo. Aparentemente no estaba acostumbrada a que le agradecieran. Pero bueno, siempre me enseñaron a tratar bien a los elfos domésticos. Al parecer no a todos nos enseñaban igual. De hecho, había oído algunos gritos de los chicos de Slyhterin hacia elfos domésticos. No fueron frecuentes, pero parecía que algunos no perdían la altanería ni siquiera fregando trastos.

Mientras secaba una olla, alguien chocó su espalda con la mía. Me volteé, pensando que sería algún odioso de Slyhterin queriendo hacerme tirar las cosas, pero sólo era Theodore Crow. Al parecer fue un accidente de verdad. Levantó la cabeza y, al reconocerme, frunció el entrecejo. Recogió las ollas que había tirado y, antes de irse, aprovechó para darme un manotazo y hacer que la olla que yo tenía en las manos fuera a parar a mi pie derecho.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —Le dije, furiosa y adolorida.

—Cállate y limpia. De no haber sido por ti, yo seguiría siendo prefecto.

—No, claro que no. Seguirías siendo prefecto si no hubieses querido delatarme a mí.

—Pues claro, ¡te metiste en la sala común de Slytherin!

—Y en el afán de querer meterme en problemas, hundiste a toda tu casa, ¡porque eres tan estúpido y bocón que no pensaste en cómo ibas a explicar lo que fui a hacer a la sala común!

Para ese momento, toda la cocina estaba con los ojos puestos en nosotros. Los estudiantes habían dejado de fregar, y todos se miraban entre ellos con expresiones de confusión. Scarlett, una chica de Slytherin rubia, robusta y de ojos violáceos, miró al ex prefecto y le dijo

—Eso no fue lo que nos contaste, Theo.

—Pues te ha mentido. El idiota de Crow fue corriendo a contarle a la directora, pero se le olvidó que lo de los duelos a media noche iba en contra de las reglas.— Respondí.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Escúchame, eso no es verdad! Mis exactas palabras fueron "La estudiante Dindfoil, de la casa Hufflepuff se escabulló anoche a la sala común de Slytherin, y atacó a Anton Bellamy". En ningún momento mencioné los duelos. Luego, no sé cómo, McGonagall se enteró de los duelos y me destituyó. ¡Y la cretina de la directora no le quitó puntos a Hufflepuff sólo porque les tiene lástima por ser la casa de los perdedores!

—Más bien di que los de Hufflepuff no organizaban duelos de magia a media noche ni se burlan de otras casas.—

Una voz sombría y familiar se abrió paso entre los alumnos. Era la directora.

—Estoy harta.—Prosiguió. —Harta de las peleas Slytherin – Dindfoil. Evidentemente ninguna de las dos partes es lo suficientemente madura como para durar una hora sin querer arrancarse los ojos. Acompáñame, Dindfoil.

Y seguí a la directora por un pasillo oscuro, luego unas escaleras que parecían interminables. Ese año, la directora McGonagall cumplía setenta años. Una gran celebración se preparaba en Hogwarts. Se decía que, en un principio, la directora no quería ningún tipo de festividad en su nombre, que las clases seguirían su calendario habitual. Sin embargo, los profesores insistieron en que ellos se encargarían de los preparativos, que ella no tendría que mover un dedo, solamente disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Pero no fue eso lo que la convenció, si no que la fecha de su cumpleaños sería un sábado, así que ninguna clase se vería perjudicada. Es así que, de modo que cumplir mi castigo con los Slyhterin sería un desastre, en cambio tenía que ayudar con los preparativos. Cada noche, yo debía ir al almacén del gran comedor, donde se guardaban las decoraciones para los bailes de Navidad y otras fiestas y desempolvar adornos, ayudar a los profesores y elfos que lo necesitasen, y otras tonterías. Una hora cada noche, bien lejos de los Slyhterin. Pero todavía tenía una duda pendiente: ¿Quién había contado a la directora lo de los duelos?

Hacia la segunda semana de ir y venir al almacén del gran comedor, el trabajo se me hacía más divertido que otra cosa. Por supuesto que el salón podría prepararse en un dos por tres con magia, pero primero había que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y cada cosa en su lugar. De lo contrario, ¡empezarían discusiones sobre dónde y cómo poner qué cosa! De modo que todo debía ser previsto con antelación. Ayudaba a los profesores a ensayar la decoración, podía dar opiniones y acerca de los decorados y, de paso, me enseñaron trucos nuevos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo un día, al final de mi hora diaria, yo estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación cuando un brazo me rodeó el cuello y una mano me tapó la boca.

—Escucha. Me escapé de las cocinas. Necesito hablar contigo.

Una voz familiar sonó en un susurro. Era Anton. Me pregunté qué era lo que ameritaba que me hablara, y lo que es más, que se tomara el trabajo de escabullirse de su castigo para venir a buscarme.

—¿Qué quieres? —Contesté. No podía esperar amabilidad de mi parte, por supuesto.

—La revancha. — Me enfurecí. ¿Todo ese lío sólo porque lo convertí en liebre?

—Ni hablar. Vuélvete arrastrando a las cocinas, antes de que McGonagall se entere.

—No te estoy pidiendo opinión, ¿comprendes?

—No tengo mi varita encima.

—No me importa. Mejor aún.

—Así que te has vuelto un verdadero Slytherin, ¿eh? Juegas sucio sólo por la victoria. No puedes soportar el hecho de que una Hufflepuff te haya hecho quedar en ridículo. Pero adivina, una Hufflepuff te ha hecho quedar en ridículo, y ninguna de tus trampas modificará el pasado.

—No, pero tampoco puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.

Estaba siendo arrastrada escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras. Aunque luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, no se comparaba con la de Anton. Él me sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros. Sentía que estaba perdida. No tenía mi varita, y no sabía qué intenciones tenía él. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba a salvo de un _Cruciatus, _un _Imperio_ o hasta un _Avada Kedavra. _Tenía que conseguir mi varita fuera como fuera. De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea. El hechizo _Accio_ atrae cosas hacia uno. Siempre leí que se realizaba con varita, pero, ¿y qué tal si no fuese siempre así? ¿Y qué tal si se pudiese atraer la varita también? Después de todo, había casos de magia sin varita. "_Vamos, concéntrate." _Me dije. Quedaba poco tiempo, y cada vez nos alejábamos más de la cocina y, por ende, de las habitaciones de Hufflepuff. Traté con más ímpetu. Visualicé mi varita, tal y como visualizaba los objetos cuando practicaba el hechizo para atraer cosas. Nada. Llegamos a un cuarto. No sabía dónde estábamos, dejé de prestarle atención al rumbo tratando de convocar a mi varita. Anton cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Lo miré con desprecio.

—Adelante. Estoy indefensa. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en mí. Resplandecían de satisfacción. Me miraba de arriba a abajo, y yo podía sentir cómo mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza con tan sólo seguir el zigzag de sus ojos. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de volver al pasado y hablar con la pequeña Brittany que pisaba por primera vez el andén 9 ¾ y hablar con ella, le hubiese dicho que no se acercara al chico rubio de ojos grises que atropellaría accidentalmente. Que siguiera mi camino con sólo un "disculpas". Quizás hubiese podido integrarme más con los de mi casa, quizás hubiese tenido más amigas y protegernos las unas a las otras. Pero no, decidí poner toda mi confianza en una sola persona, que me traicionó sin remordimientos. Volví a concentrarme en Anton. Estaba sonriendo, buscando su varita entre su túnica.

—Yo también he estado practicando, Dindfoil. No eres la única que se la pasa dedicándole tiempo extra a hechizos. Sólo que, en lugar de perder mi tiempo en aprender a convertir magos en liebres, yo he conseguido dominar una técnica un poco más interesante. ¿Conoces el hechizo _Cruciatus_?

Lo sabía. ¿En qué demonios se había convertido? ¡Tenía quince años y planeaba implementar un hechizo prohibido en una de sus compañeras!

—Anton, ¿qué quieres probar con esto? ¿En serio crees que nadie se enterará? ¡Te expulsarán y te enviarán a Azkaban sólo por venganza!

—¡Cállate! Yo...yo…¡Voy a salirme con la mía, tal y como tú lo haces siempre!

—¡Yo nunca le lancé un _Cruciatus _a nadie!

Pero no parecía escucharme. Con la mano temblorosa, levantó su varita. No paraba de mirarme, y yo estaba paralizada. Iba a hacerme sufrir, y mucho. La persona con la que había ido contra todo el mundo durante años, en ese momento me estaba apuntando con su varita a punto de lanzarme uno de los maleficios prohibidos. Entonces abrió la boca. Yo cerré los ojos. No quería tener en la cabeza el recuerdo de Anton diciendo esa palabra.

—_¡Crucio! _

Nada. Ni una chispa salió de su varita. Ni un destello rojo, ni si quiera un sonido. Era como si nunca hubiese dicho nada. Lo repitió otras veces más, su rostro llenándose de rabia y desesperación con cada palabra. Estaba rojo de ira. No dudé un segundo más y salí del cuarto a toda velocidad. Corrí por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, temiendo que Anton estuviese pisándome los talones. De alguna u otra forma pude llegar a la madriguera de Hufflepuff, sudorosa, con el corazón latiéndome en los oídos y en estado total de pánico. Mis manos temblaron al tocar los barriles, pero la puerta se abrió y ni una sola gota de vinagre se derramó sobre mí. Subí a toda prisa a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y apoyé mi espalda en esta, dejándome caer al piso y rogando que mis compañeras estuviesen dormidas. Pero no fue así. Yo no lo supe, pero mis pasos fueron tan estruendosos que desperté a todas las chicas de Hufflepuff. Tampoco fui demasiado discreta al cerrar la puerta. Pero yo sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Anton acababa de intentar lanzarme un cruciatus. Mis compañeras Sasha y Mary, que nunca me dirigían la palabra, me miraron y comenzaron a hacer mil y un preguntas. No contesté ninguna. Simplemente me limité a decirles que creía haber visto una criatura peligrosa en los pasillos, pero que recordando bien eran sólo cosas mías. No quería hablar con nadie, ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie. Sólo quería dormir y olvidar que todo eso había sucedido. Lamentablemente, mi cerebro no me permitió hacerlo, y en mis pesadillas revivía el momento una y otra vez. A la mañana siguiente, Sasha y Mary me sugirieron ir a la enfermería, ya que según ellas había gritado en sueños más de una vez.


End file.
